


Dance With Me

by spider_boi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, peter is emotional and sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_boi/pseuds/spider_boi
Summary: You and your boyfriend, Peter Parker, listen to Peter’s favorite song.





	Dance With Me

“You are going to hurt yourself!” I warned my idiotic boyfriend as he did handstands around his room.

“You worry too much, babe!” He screamed, still upside down. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his phone on the bed. I unlocked it and saw a picture of him kissing me on the cheek as his wallpaper. Smiling, I saw that his music app was open. “Ow! Damnit Ned left a part of his Death Star here.” 

I looked up and saw Peter, now right side up, clutching his hand with a lone Lego piece beside him. “Told you you were gonna get hurt.” I went back to scrolling through his playlist.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, huh?” The bed suddenly bounced when Peter flopped down on it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder watching me scroll.

“I love your music choices.” I complimented his array of 70′s and 80′s music. There was also a handful of love songs. “Quite the romantic aren’t you?”

“Well, they all remind me of you.” I turned my head and Peter immediately pecked my lips. I giggled.

“You are a cheese ball, Peter Parker.” I pecked his lips again.

“Yeah, but I don’t hear you complaining anyways so…” He pulled me down so that we were both lying down on the bed. I curled up against his side while he tightened his hold on me. He nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck and placed a small kiss there. I sighed in content. With Peter always off doing superhero duties, it was rare that we got alone time like this. 

I wiggled my arm out from under me and handed Peter his phone. “Play me your favorite song, please.”

He smiled at me and took his phone from my hand. I placed my head on his chest as he searched for the song. 

“Here it is.” The sound of drums started. “Never Let Her Slip Away by Andrew Gold. A classic.” Peter’s hand was tapping to the beat against my shoulder. We listened to the whole song once before Peter hit replay and the song started over again. 

“This was Ben and May’s favorite song,” He stated. I glanced up at Peter who was staring at the bars of the double deck above us. 

“I remember when I was little, Uncle Ben would bring out grandpa’s old record player and play his vinyl of this song. He’d pull Aunt May from the couch and they’d dance in the living room.” He said, wistfully. His eyes were glassing over with unshed tears. I knew how much he missed his uncle and how hard it was for him to talk about him.

“I’m sure that if he could see you right now, he’d be proud of you, Pete.” I brought his hand closer to me and kissed his knuckles. He placed his hand on my cheek and leaned forward to kiss me. My stomach exploded in butterflies. 

“I love you.” Peter whispered against my lips. 

“I love you too.” I breathed out. I sat up and tugged on his hand. “Dance with me?” Crawling over his legs, I stood beside the bed and took both of his hands in mine and pulled him up. 

I began to sway side to side with Peter giving me a goofy smile. I placed a hand on his shoulder and held his other hand tightly. He placed his arm around my waist, leaving no space between us. Peter began to lead us in our goofy little dance as he got lost in the music.

_“I know that I love her…”_  He sang in my ear. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, admiring how safe I felt in his arms.  _“I’m hoping that I’ll never recover…Cause she’s good for me…And it would really make me happy…to never let her slip away.”_

Peter spun me around and I laughed, feeling so carefree and in love. 

* * *

May Parker entered her apartment, bags of groceries in hand. She placed the bags on the counter and was about to put them away when she heard a song playing. A song that she was more than familiar with.

 She looked for the source and found the source of it was Peter’s room. The door was slightly opened so she slowly pushed the door so that she could peer through.

The sight in front of her made her smile. Peter and his girlfriend were laughing as Peter held her bridal style and spun around. They reminded her so much of how Ben and her used to act. May reached up under her glasses to wipe away the tear that fell. She quietly closed the door and went back to the kitchen, singing.

_“Oh, I know it’s gonna make me happy…To never let her slip away…”_


End file.
